Black
by kiddie18
Summary: "...My eyes went wide as I was pushed against the wall and came face to face with blood red eyes. I was scared stiff but soon found my voice. I tried to scream but was silenced by an ice cold hand on my mouth. I stood there wide-eyed and trembling as any sound I tried to make was muffled by the pale hand..."


Black

by kiddie18

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. But the plot's mine.

"Thank you for your work."

I smiled and waved at my manager as she left and locked the door of the coffee shop. Tonight had been the coldest night of this winter and we had had a lot of customers flocking to our shop. We had made some good sales today.

I had turned to walk towards the bus stand when my phone started ringing.

"Oh, hi. Did you miss me?"

"No. Why aren't you back from your part-time?"

"How did you-"

"Don't bother asking."

"...yeah...well, right. The cafe was very busy today so it took me a while. Don't worry, though. I am heading back now."

"It's not safe at night. You know better than to stay out late. Get home fast."

And with that, the phone disconnected. My best friend likes to keep things short. Too short If I may say so myself.

"A 'bye' would have been nice." I grumbled.

I slipped the phone into my coat pocket and continued walking towards the road.

My hands felt stone cold and I rubbed them together to keep them warm."How could I forget to bring my gloves today? It's freezing!"

No sooner had I said that than it started raining. "Just what I needed right now." I quickened my pace to keep myself from drenching in the rain but it had started to come down so hard that it was barely of any use. By the time I reached the bus stop, I was already soaked. I tried to shake off some water from my clothes but it did little to help. I stood at the bus stop for some twenty minutes but as my luck would have there was not a single one bus in sight.

It seems the weather will be giving me more trouble tonight. There were hardly any vehicles running on the road except the occasional car and I knew better than to ask a stranger for a lift.

After waiting for another twenty minutes or so I decided I could wait no longer. It was a thirty minute walk to my house. I could get there in fifteen if I sprinted.

The rain was still pouring down albeit gently now. It was only half past ten but no one was around already except the occasional drunkard or beggar sleeping in a cold corner. The environment made me a little nervous so I kept up my guard as I Increased my pace.

I had not been running for too long when I felt something or someone behind me. I slowed down my pace to look behind. There was nothing in sight. I came to a stop if only to confirm my suspicions. All clear. I was just about to start running again when I was grabbed suddenly by the arm and pulled into a nearby alley. My eyes went wide as I was pushed against the wall and hit my head. I was scared stiff but soon found my voice. I tried to scream but was silenced by an ice cold hand on my mouth. I stood there wide-eyed and trembling as any sound I tried to make was muffled by the strong hand. A dark haired and pale faced boy stood before me restricting my movements. I tried my best to struggle out of his grasp but he had well pinned down both my hands and my legs. I could only squirm uselessly and watch in horror as he brought a hand up to my neck. My eyes locked with his and I lost my voice. His eyes... they were red. I felt him tug at the scarf round my neck. It came off easily and slipped down to lie on the wet ground below. A cold wind brushed the skin of my neck. I stood there helplessly squirming as his red eyes lowered down to my bare neck. I did not have time to understand what was happening as the very next moment I felt a searing pain on my neck. I felt the strength leave my body and my legs gave way except that I was pinned in place by him and would not fall. I used what little strength I could muster to slip my hands in my coat pocket for my phone. I managed to call the last number on the list through my trembling fingers but just as the phone started to ring his hands found mine in my pocket. I felt him crush my phone to pieces even as he continued to rob me of my strength. I felt all hope leave me as I let out a sob at the pain. The world went black.


End file.
